


'cause he really knows me (which is more than they can say)

by transgendergerard



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Newt Scamander, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: : m!reader is trying to take a relaxing shower when a little nuffler comes through the bathroom making your boyfriend Newt come in on accident, and with that accidentally see your scars from your childhood for the first time. He ends up not minding them though.





	'cause he really knows me (which is more than they can say)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fam! So guess who saw Fantastic Beats 2 and fell in love with Newt again? This boy :D I headcanon Newt as a bisexual disaster so of course, I had to write a fic where he has a boyfriend bc everyone deserves to have Newt as a boyfriend. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr and send me prompts: www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com
> 
> title comes from Call It What You Want by my girl Taylor Swift.

You were trying to relax for the first time this week. Being busy with your college studies definitely makes it harder to take random breaks during the week so the only time you had any free time to do anything remotely relaxing it has to be during the weekends, mostly in the form of showers or baths. Which you usually don’t mind because you are the type of person who likes showering, probably more than the average human being, but sometimes it is a chore for you to get in and clean yourself because of the scars on your body from your childhood. Today it was one of those days where they don’t mind you at all if you are alone, but if anyone came in, even your boyfriend Newt, then there could be problems. Luckily your boyfriend was busy taking care of his animals, so he wouldn’t come in unannounced. So, you took your time in the shower. Spending a little extra time on your hair. Even though it was short you still liked to take care of it. 

You were busy thinking to yourself when you heard a noise. You weren’t sure what it was. It made you stop for a minute and stand still thinking of which animal could have gotten out of Newt’s case. The animal that sounds like it was walking down the hall sounded small, but not too small that it wouldn’t be hard to see. You were about to try and turn the shower off when the door opens. You start to panic thinking it was your boyfriend. He wouldn’t come in unannounced. He knows better than that. So instead of panicking you try to stay calm and move to be near the sink where you put your clothes and towel. You grab your towel and quickly put it around your body. Quickly but carefully so only a small part of your chest scar was showing. 

You open up the shower curtain just in time for the door to open by its own. It was definitely a small creature since it looks like the door was opened on its own. You step out of the shower to look for the little animal. The bathroom wasn’t that big, but it did have enough corners for little animals to hide in. So, it could take a while to look for this little thing. You start to think why one of Newt’s animals would come to a bathroom until said boyfriend comes into the door. 

“Oh, Newt! Hi!” You say trying to not act surprised or freaked out. Your hands are over your chest, trying to cover up the rest of your scar. 

“I’m sorry to barge in like this y/n, but our little nuffler has escaped from my case and came in here. I assume you have something shiny in here that they want.” Newt says, looking around the room for the Niffler. He’s not looking at you which you are thankful for, and yet at the same time, your heart fluttered when he said our little nuffler. Like it’s your pet you take care off. Not just Newt’s. 

“Oh uh, I think I do actually.” You say blushing to yourself. Yesterday when you got dressed you put on the heart-shaped necklace Newt got you on the anniversary of you two starting dating. You don’t wear it much because you don’t want to do anything to it, but yesterday was a busy day at school so you put it on to make yourself a little calmer throughout the day. 

“Can you tell me where it is and what is it, love?” Newt asks while looking up and down the bathroom. 

“It’s uh the necklace you got me for our first anniversary.” You say without trying to sound embarrassed. Newt’s face wasn’t facing you but for some reason, you can feel the fondness and the small smile on his face. He then turned to the sink were the pill of clothes were. 

“Here’s our little nuffler.” Newt says when he finds the creature underneath your clothes, holding the necklace your boyfriend gave you. Newt puts the necklace in his coat pocket and then puts his suitcase down. He opens it and slowly puts the Nuffler back in it. 

“Go back in there little fella. I’m sorry to report you, but necklaces are to be worn and not eaten.” Newt says. The Nuffler is back where it is supposed to be, and he locks his suitcase, finally looking up to you for the first time. Newt’s face turned to a small shad of pink, all flustered looking at his boyfriend like this for the first time. 

“Oh, uh, I think I should go now,” Newt says trying to walk to the door. Before he leaves he forgets he still has your necklace. He turns to you and moves his hand to his jacket pocket to grab the necklace. 

“Do you mind if I… I put this on you? Or do you want me to leave?” He asks in a small voice, sounding like he fears your answer. 

“I… no I don’t mind. Just try to be careful, okay?” You say to your boyfriend. 

You move so your almost bare back is facing Newt. He carefully unlocks the necklace and puts it around your neck. You thought this would be an awkward moment, but really it was quite nice. You rarely wear this necklace, and quite frankly you weren’t sure if Newt noticed you put it on this morning when you two got dressed at the same time. 

“Did you notice me putting this on this morning before I left?” You ask, breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, I did, actually. I never see you wear it, so I was actually quite surprised. Why did you put it on, y/n?” Newt asks. 

“I knew I was going to have a busy day at school yesterday, so I just put this on to keep calm during the day.” You replied. You feel your boyfriend moving his hand through your hair, which was also calming. 

“I… that’s very flattering. Thank you.” Newt replies.   
You turn around to face him. You quickly hide your face into his shoulder, so you don’t have to see his face. 

“Why did you thank me?” You asked. 

“It’s just nice to know to be that important to someone. Like small gestures of kindness matter. That’s all.” Newt replied. His hand moved from the back of your neck to the side, moving it up and down. It’s quite for a few minutes, no one talking. Just the two of you in each other’s presences. Newt’s hands moved again, this time to your waist, holding you close there, pulling you closer to his body. You snuggle closer, welcoming the closeness.  
You move your head from his shoulder to finally look at your boyfriend in his eyes. You move your hand from your side to Newt’s face, cupping it like you were about to kiss him. Do you want to kiss him? Like this? Would he kiss you back? So many questions running through your mind and the simplest one comes out first. 

“Kiss me, please.” You breathed out. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, y/n.” Your boyfriend quickly replied back. 

“I’m sure Newt. You can kiss me, I don’t mind.” You replied. 

Before you get to say anything else your boyfriend shuts you up by putting his lips on yours. Your lips move together like they were made for each other. Newts managed to win the dominance of this kiss and take control, which you didn’t mind at all. It’s not as hot and fasts you thought it would be when this is the first time you two kissed each other like this. It’s sweet and slow like you two want to stay here forever if you could. Discovering each other like this. You shiver at your thoughts and open your eyes to look at your boyfriend. Who looks as happy as you feel. He breaks the kiss to ask you another question. 

“Do you mind if I make this more intimate? I kinda think it would be nice to kiss you everywhere.” Newt says, nervously. 

“Yeah, yeah sure.” You said, nodding your hide. Newt then moves his lips to your neck, kissing the spot between where your neck and shoulder met. He moves back up your neck to kiss behind your right ear and then moves back down. Taking his time to kiss everywhere. His lips are getting dangerously close to your scar, making your breathing stop. Why would he kiss you there? 

“I can hear you thinking, love. Of course, I’d love to kiss where your scar is. I think every part of you is beautiful.” Newt says. 

“I… I’m not beautiful. Especially not there.” You reply. You look up to your boyfriend and notice a frown on his face. 

“You are beautiful, love. Especially there. You know why, y/n?” Newt asks.   
“Why?” 

“Because that’s where your heart is, and that’s my favorite part of you. When we wake up in the morning and before you wake up I lay on top of you and just hear your heartbeat, even though it’s irregular. That’s what keeps me calm in the morning before we leave to do whatever we need to do in the real world. “  
You stare at your boyfriend in disbelieve. Not understanding how someone could love you like that. You thought he was done talking until he spoke up again. 

 

“Also, when I look at it I know it means you are a survivor and you can get through anything. I think it’s the most beautiful part of you.” He finally says. His fingers go up and down your scar, in a similar fashion of a message. You have never understood how you ended up with a boyfriend as wonderful and great as Newt, and especially right now you can’t understand why you two are together.   
You’re not sure what you can say after all that. You’re speechless. Just staring up at him like he is the sun and everything good in the world, which isn’t wrong. After a few moments, you finally figured out what to say to your boyfriend. 

“I love you.” Three simple words that haven’t been said between the two of you, until now. 

“I love you. Thank you for everything.” You say breathlessly. 

"You’re welcome, y/n. I just wish you could see yourself how I see you.” Newt replies with a soft smile. He kisses your scar and then your cheek. 

“I hate to stop this, but I’m actually getting quite cold in just a towel. Can you leave for a bit so I can put my clothes on?” You ask. 

“Oh, of course. I’ll just be in the kitchen if you need me.” Newt says, letting you go. He leaves, and you shut the door behind him, putting your back on the door and trying to breathe. You have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world, you think to yourself. He’s the most caring and understanding man you’ve ever met, and you get to call him yours. You find your hand moving to the necklace he put on you and moving it a little. You aren’t looking at a mirror right now, but you can just feel the huge smile on your face. It’s all because of him. 

You finally take a deep breathe to recover from what just happened. You walk to the sink and grab the clothes that were still on the floor, and quickly put them on. Afterward, you put your hand back on the necklace, just moving it around again. You walk to the door and open it, walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where your boyfriend has started making Saturday morning breakfast. The smell of the food being cooked helps you get to your boyfriend together, helping you spend this Saturday together. Just the two of you.


End file.
